


My Name is Not My Name

by Clymentined



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 555 words exactly :o, Gen, a small thing really, but... for now it'll stay as one chapter :P, i dont even know, i was listening to the hamilton soundtrack while writing this, the title won't make sense unless i get the energy to write chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymentined/pseuds/Clymentined
Summary: The first time Red met Allen. The second time he met Mana.





	My Name is Not My Name

He looks up at the odd clown who’d decided to take residence in this circus. He didn’t fit. The Clown spoke to fancily, too politely, to be anything but upper class. A run away perhaps? He frowned.

Well, it wasn’t any of Red’s business anyways.

With that, he ignored the one-sided conversation the clown, Mana?, had apparently been having with him, and went to do his chores. The clown _felt_ like trouble, and Red’s instincts hadn’t failed him before, he wasn’t about to start going against them now. Before he could get very far however, he felt something stopping him. The Clown.

“What the fuck, let go of me.”

“Come now, don’t be stubborn! I only want to be friends!” He grins.

    What an annoying person. He frowned and glared up angrily at Mana,who seemed to be patiently waiting for a response. Instead of complying, for what reason did he have to be nice to this spoiled rich kid?, he kicked him, but instead of letting go like Red had hoped, he just looked hurt.

    He had _no_ right to look like that, like a kicked puppy. Well, he had kicked him… Maybe Red was being harsh, but he didn’t survive by being nice. He had to be smart. Oh, now they were just staring at each other. Red didn’t even notice that the offending arm had left him. Instead, he felt his attention pulled to a dog wagging his tail behind Mana.

“You looked away, I win!” Mana declared.

“w-What! We weren’t playing, you childish creep,” he said, more than a little confused.

“Ah, but life is a game, wouldn’t you say?” he frowned, “Well, that is if you make it so.”

“You’re not making a lick of sense, old man.” A grin.

Red frowned. He knew know, this man wasn’t just trouble, he was also most definitely not completely right in the head. Well, he seemed harmless enough, and although he’d never admit it, Red had the smallest soft spot for dogs, minuscule really.

He again completely ignored what the clown was going on about, and instead set his focus on the puppy. He crouched, and the dog didn’t seem to have that instinct most wild animals have to run away from him. A dog as oblivious as his master.

In fact, the puppy jumped into his arms, and he was so soft, Red almost couldn’t believe it, snuggling his nose into the fur, and petting him.

“Allen seems to like you,” the clowns words reached Red’s ears, if only to learn the dog’s name, but then while he had Red's attention, he added, “how about a deal?”

He looked at him suspiciously.

“A deal for what?”

“That’s a simple question. You can be friends with Allen, if you let me be friends with you.” The whole friend thing again, the old man wouldn’t stop with that, but then he looked at Allen again, and…

“What’s the catch?” That only made Mana’s grin widen.

“The catch?” he played, even though to Red it seemed obvious that now he was being fucked with.

“There’s always a fuckin catch when it comes to deals, do you think I’m a damn idiot?” For whatever reason, this seemed to please the backwards clown. Hmph.

“Well, it’s simple. The catch is you’ll be my son!”

This _Fucker._


End file.
